powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Time Force: Quantum Ranger Clash for Control
Power Rangers Time Force: Quantum Ranger Clash for Control is the second video release of Power Rangers Time Force. Plot A new heroic team is in town known as the "Silver Guardians", which is run by no other than Wes' "Corrupt Businessman" of a father, Mr. Collins. Unlike others, Wes knows that his father does not have an interest in protecting the city but to get more money, which means the Guardians doesn't know who there exactly dealing with, unlike the Rangers. Upon the members of the Guardians, one of them just so happened to be Wes' former classmate, Eric Myers, who for years have a strong jealousy with Wes as he already have the money and spend less laboring, as Eric was the opposite of all of that. Once both the Rangers and the Guardians were battling another Mutant, Wes' big secret of being a Ranger was eventually revealed to both his father and Eric, which only have Eric to be more fueled with Jealously. Meanwhile, out in the Desert a bunch of scientists found an ancient device that is believed is from the Triassic period, both the Rangers and Ransik recognizes it as the morpher of that of the Quantum Ranger, and both raced to get it, but instead the powered-hungry Eric gotten the Morpher and eventually became the "Quantum Ranger". As promise by Mr. Collins, Eric can be the new leader of the Guardians if he can have the other Rangers except for Wes, joined to fight along-sided him and the Guardians and proceed the last part of his power quest, getting the powerful Zord known as the "Q-Rex". Episodes on video In the video, the film featured the following episodes as segments that recently appeared while they were broadcast back in April-May. These 4 episodes included: #Worlds Apart (#12) #The Quantum Quest (#13) #Clash for Control, Part 1 & 2 (#14 & 15) Cast of characters *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Jason Faunt as Mystery Man & Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) *Shinji Kasahara as Eric Meyers (Sentai footage) *Brianne Sidall as Circuit (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Neil Kaplan as Gluto (voice) *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Univolt (voice) *Michael Sorich as Brickneck (voice) *Dave Mallow as Commandocon (voice) *T.J. Roberts as Dex (archive footage from Masked Rider) *Rheannon J. Slover as Molly Stewart (archive footage from Masked Rider) *Ashton McArn as Albee Stewart (archive footage from Masked Rider) *David Stenstrom as Hal Stewart (archive footage from Masked Rider) See also *Power Rangers Time Force: Force from the Future *Power Rangers Time Force: Photo Finish *Power Rangers Time Force: Dawn of Destiny *Power Rangers Time Force: The End of Time *Power Rangers: Red Alert Category:Time Force Category:Home Media